Lima Bean
by Egeria Starr
Summary: Set in the Marauder's seventh year, young Sirius explores the meaning of love. Chapter III Up, 88
1. In which we are on our way

**Author's Note** : I've decided to change a few things... nothing story-wise yet, so you don't have to reread everything. I'm just cleaning up the organization and appearance part. I've also added A/N's at the beginning and ending of each chapter and a teaser of the next chapter at the bottom.

This is my first attempt at creating my very own, story-based fanfic, so please, be patient with me '' I've focused mainly on the relationship between Sirius Black and Emmeline Vance. There's also some Lily/James, Remus/Amelia, and Peter/Hestia (Because I hate seeing people make him as a loner... so he's not exactly like the rest, he's still a Marauder and therefore, is no reason why he should be without a girl. For now, I hold Wormtail innocent via the McNaughtan Rule... or whatever the rule's called that says he didn't know it was wrong at the time. Ooo or the Police-at-the-elbow Rule that says he would have done it no matter who was there.) There might also be hints of Lucious/Narcissa and Bellatrix/ Rodolphus (Rudolf snorts) but more than likely I'll just ignore them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter I- In which we are introduced. **

Ever since his first years at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Sirius Black had been devilishly handsome. His dark brown hair fell gracefully over his forehead and almost over his eyes. His locks were tidy and short when he was happy, but long and shaggy when upset. And below his chocolate locks embedded in lightly tanned skin, he had a pair of matching brow eyes. Among the female population of the school, he was the knight they were all waiting for, well, him the quidditch adapt James Potter, the intelligent Remus Lupin, or the sweet and shy Peter Pettigrew.

But Sirius had never actually stuck with a girl, or made any more to an official relationship. And because of his bloodline, Sirius was able to flirt with anyone in the school without upsetting anyone—anyone other than the boyfriends or possible boyfriends of the girl he flirted with.

And then came his seventh year.

For some time, Sirius had been living with his best friend and fellow marauder, James Potter. Sirius had run away from home, finally having had enough of that silly mother of his, and James and his family happily accepted him. Living with the Potters had been the happiest time of his life; well, as happy as he was at Hogwarts. During the entire summer before seventh year, James talked none stop about his crush, Lily Evans. Lily was a red head with a fiery personality to match. She was a muggle born, but that hadn't stopped her from being a Prefect and acing all her classes. Sirius was almost positive that he had over heard James talking in his sleep, talking about Evans.

It was over the summer that Sirius actually sat—or laid—down and thought about this whole idea or love and marriage. One late night, Sirius lay wide-awake on the top bunk in the room James and him shared. He felt the bed shake and then heard James roll over, muttering some sort of made up word that Sirius supposed was a spell. He grinned, raising his arms and tucking his hands beneath his head. He sighed, blinking in the darkness.

James' mother had brought up the whole topic of love at the table that evening at dinner. And James, of course, blushing slightly, had said in great seriousness that he was going to marry Lily. Sirius, on the other hand, had simply laughed off the question, proclaiming it too far in the future to truly be able to make any definite statements yet. But now, in the midst of the night, soothed by the dark and the quiet, the question haunted him. Love was something denied to him for many years, and the thought of it perplexed him like none other. He rolled the topic over and over in his mind, and it slowly lulled him into sleep.

Then the dream came. Sirius stood there, in the corridor of Hogwarts, leading directly to the Gryffindor common room. He took a few steps closer to the empty portrait that guarded the entrance. The large frame swung open and Sirius stepped inside. And there was a figure, a female, illuminated only by the light of the slowly dying fire. He could barely make out her features, light blonde hair, and a pair of bright hazel eyes. Her pale rose colored lips quirked into a smile as she turned to face Sirius. Those same lips uttered a phrase inaudible to him, so he stepped closer in order to hear her again. She stepped closer to meet him. Her beautiful features were so familiar, but he couldn't place them. Her hand swept gently up to his shoulder and she leaned forward, closing her eyes. Sirius began to lean forward as well, his eyes fluttering closed. Her lips were so close, Sirius could taste them, and just before his eyes closed completely he saw her—or him rather.

"James! What on earth are you doing?! Trying to scare me to death?"

James stood on the bottom bunk of the beds so that he was tall enough to over above Sirius. Sirius shot up, smacking his head on the ceiling.

"Well, good morning to you too. Mum says you've got to get up or we'll be late."

Sirius ran his hand along the spot on his head that hit the form of solid white above him. He pulled the covers off of him, as James jumped down from the bed.

"What were you dreaming about, Sirius? You said something about lima beans."

A long yawn emitted from Sirius as he stretched his arms above him, and rolled his neck until it cracked. An eyebrow quirked in response to James' question.

"I have no idea, I was trying to figure it out when you woke me. Lima beans, huh? That's kind of... odd."

Both Sirius and James shook their heads, and James opened his mouth to speak, but before any word uttered forth, a shrill voice echoed from down stairs.

"James Potter! Sirius Black! Stop goofing off and get down here!"

James' mouth snapped shut, his lips quirking into a grin.

"You'd better hurry or Mum'll have a fit."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, and nodded as James turned and headed out of the room. Taking a deep breath, Sirius pushed the dream out of his mind. Today was the first day of the Marauder's last year at Hogwarts. And it was undoubtedly going to be the best; Sirius was going to make sure of that. He dressed in a hurry and trotted downstairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Finishing Notes**: This was more-or-less a prologue... but it really only help to get the story started because I couldn't think of anything else. Things will get better, I promise! This was a fun chapter... It's short and I like it because it starts off with humor. Something tells me, however, that you guys are going to kill me the stories over, however. Oh well.

**Teaser** : Chapter II- In Which We are on Our Way. Starring Sirius Black and Emmeline Vance as the meet up for one of the first times, and co-staring Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Lily Evans. Poor Emme has a rather long train ride to look forward to, with none-other than Sirius to enjoy most of it with. Add one feast, two Heads, and an announcement to send the school a-buzz. Top it all off with chewing gum and... knickers? Next time, on Lima Bean!


	2. In which we are introduced

**Author's Note**: This chapter's a bit longer than the first... nothing too exciting happens here. I probably could have combined the first two chapter together... but I didn't want to so bleh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter II- In which we are on our way.**

James and Sirius had made it to King's Cross train station and onto Platform 9 ¾ on time for once. They weren't dashing in at the nick of time, nor were they the last ones to arrive.

After bidding James' mother farewell, and listening to her 'Now don't you go making trouble' speech again, the two mingled into the crowd of children—many of them first years, clinging to their parents. James eyed the group of students, and as soon as they realized who he was, or, for the new students, saw his 'Head Boy' badge, everyone scattered. James glanced to Sirius, both grinned. This was going to be a great year.

In no time, the two had boarded the train. James paused and turned to Sirius.

"Grab a compartment... I've got to go do something."

He words hadn't exactly rolled off of James' tongue, and Sirius knew that it was because James was going to look for Lily and tell her the good news of him being Head Boy. Sirius was sure that lily was going to be simply ecstatic about that.

Sirius grinned and gave James a 'good luck' nod as James exited the train car and moved on to the next. Sirius wondered what sort of hex Lily would use against James as he tried to get her to go out with him, again. James had been completely infatuated with Evans since the first time he saw her, but as of now, their relationship was one of those love-hate things. James loved, Lily hated.

Ah well, James could take care of himself, and it wasn't like Lily was going to do anything too drastic. Or at least, Sirius didn't think she would.

Just as Sirius was passing by an open, but occupied compartment, a hand reached out and tugged on his arm.

"Sirius!! Come, sit with us!"

Sirius turned quickly; slowing only after her heard and registered the voice. The hand belonged to a younger student, a fourth year in Gryffindor. Sirius backed up a step and peered in the compartment. It contained four girls, including the one that had grabbed Sirius' attention. Two of the girls he recognized, they were both Gryffindor fourth years, one of the others was a fifth year Ravenclaw, and the fourth was new, a first year, and hadn't been sorted yet. Sirius flashed them all one of his famous lop-sided smiles that made him look oh-so handsome.

"Forgive me ladies, but I've a previous engagement," Sirius bowed his head and the girl dropped her hand, frowning. "Be sure to watch for me however, I think I'll make it a point to check on you later."

He winked, sending the whole lot of them into a fit of giggles. The girl that had stopped Sirius recoiled into the compartment, muttering something so frantically that, with the giggles, couldn't be translated into words. Sirius trekked down the corridor, peeing through the windows of closed doors and listening for familiar voices.

For a while, Sirius had had no luck atoll, then, just as he reached the end of the train car he head the voice and chuckle of Remus Lupin, another fellow Marauder. Sirius slid open the door and sauntered in.

"Yo, mate. I was wondering where you were hiding, and now I know why," Sirius said, grinning and glancing to Emmeline, as Remus saw him and the two embraced each other as brothers would. The two grinned at each other, exchanging brief pleasantries. And had it not been for a soft, feminine cough, they probably would have continued talking.

Sirius was almost amazed, how did he—the charmer himself, forget the two petite figures sitting in the compartment. He smiled sheepishly. The girl on the right was a seventh year Gryffindor, Sirius remembered, named Emmeline Vance. Her blonde hair was twisted up on her head, held in place by a pair of clear chopsticks. She smiled politely, clasping her hands in her lap. The other, on the left side of the compartment was none other that lily Evans. Her red hair feathered down about her shoulders, and her bright green eyes seemingly glared at Sirius for having interrupted. Sirius noticed the shinny bit on her cloak, the Head Girl badge.

"'Ello, Emmeline, Lily," Sirius took the seat next to Emmeline, who curled up tighter in her corner. Sirius stared at her for a moment, quirking a brow. Turning his attention back to Lily, he leaned back against the top seat cushion, and spoke again.

"James was just looking for you."

He nodded as if confirming the fact. Lily sighed, rolling her eyed vaguely. Sirius could tell that Lily was just so happy to hear James' name again.

The train ride went relatively smoothly. Students came and left, including James, Remus and Lily. The only two that hadn't budged from their relative corners were Sirius and Emmeline. And at one point and time, the two were the only one's in the compartment. It was around then that Sirius felt the need to make a 'move' on Emmeline by casually stretching his arm out and around her shoulders. Emmeline merely glanced over at Sirius and gave him a death glare. Sirius, however, did not remove his arm.

Shaking her head, Emmeline just turned and looked out the window. So, taking the opportunity, Sirius tightened his grip on her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Sirius was quite sure that, by the way she shifted and gripped something in her cloak pocket, Emmeline would have cursed him if she could. The thought only made him grin; she was going to be a challenge—and chase. And he knew a good chase, be it a female or a stick.

Once the train arrived at Hogwarts, the cars unloaded and students crowded in throngs that could be likened to a flock of seagulls. Nervous first years, cautious second years, haughty third years, jaded fourth years, witty fifth years, apprehensive sixth years and nostalgic seventh years segregated into groups as they all made their way to the castle.

Sirius and Emmeline had been separated as they disembarked from the train, and Emmeline had faded into the crowd while Sirius had managed to yank Peter from the blur of students, and together find the other two Marauders. They four grabbed the nearest carriage and packed inside. The ride up to the castle was just as dull as the train ride. While they were all constantly talking, with the exception of Peter whom hushed up after every crud remark that flew his way, nothing of much importance was said. Sirius bagged on James about Lily, Remus questioned Sirius about Emmeline, and three encouraged Remus to divulge about his summer. Other than that, talk consisted of females, food and upcoming pranks.

Most of the sorting ceremony and feast was uneventful as well. As a starting tradition, the whole school chimed in to sing the school anthem; the Marauders taking turns in hexing some Slytherins to croak like frogs instead of sing. Just before the food appeared, Headmaster Dumbledore stood to make his start or term announcements.

"All first years will note that the Dark Forest is forbidden to all students." The Headmaster's hands fell softly to the table, and twinkle flashed in his eyes as he leaned forward ever so slightly and peered at all the students.

"And as a special treat to students fourth year and up, for the remarkable scores on final tests last year, and in honor of the one thousand year anniversary of Hogsmede's Year-long Apparel Shoppe, a Halloween Masquerade will be held. All costumes will be approved by Madame Aileen, operator of the Year-long Apparel Shoppe, and will include a mask. Now, let the feast begin."

Stretching his arms forward to the students as he spoke the last line, platters and goblets filled on all the tables and hungry students failed to hesitate in their merry-making.

"Hear that mate?" Sirius nudged James, "Now you have an excuse to ask Evans on a date."

"Since when have I needed an excuse?" James took a healthy bite of his mashed potatoes.

"Since the fact that Lily has never said yes," Remus added in before Sirius could retort.

James opened his mouth to say something, but snapped it shut just as soon as it opened. Remus was absolutely correct. He picked up his goblet and too a long drink, muttering something about crewing gum and knickers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Finishing Notes**: I know, I know, the Ball thing is a bit cliché... but it'll be different, you'll see. You can just imagine who the couples will be... and you can imagine that something will happen and Lily will wind up leaving early because of a certain James Potter... imagine all you want, none of that's gunna happen. Haha... don't you hate not knowing?

**Teaser**: Chapter III- In Which We Explore. So school's started and so have the pranks, nothing knew. But, wait... where's Sirius taking Emmeline? Since when does Lily have yellow feathers? And top it off with a soggy encounter. Next time, on Lima Bean!


	3. In which we explore

**Author's Note**: I'm so sorry that this update has taken so long. This is one of my favorite chapters, but I had no idea how to start it. This story is loosely based on an RP that I was in. So, this chapter is designed around that RP, as will the next few chapters. The reason I love this one is that I initiated most of what happens here (I played Sirius Black) so things will be fun!

Beaucoup mercies to all the members in PoH for involuntarily helping me with this story!

And much thanks to all my reviewers: **DimTwilight**, **Anne-Evans89**, **BlackWiltedRose**, **EVILMWHAA HA HA HA HAA**, **don't-give-me-a-pen**, **madderthanyou**, **deathbycookie15**, **ISRA-GIRL**, **Munku-JGSPTV**.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter III- In Which We Explore.**

Most of the first day back to school was uneventful. Many of the teachers insisted on giving hour long lectures about how the seventh year was the most important and how the NEWT's were going to shape the life of every student in the classroom.

The Marauders spent their time either sleeping or hexing random people in the room—mainly the Slytherins. In the first hour alone, Sirius and James had managed to make someone's quill explode—granting the owner, Lucious Malfoy, a night of detention; turn four girls' hair neon colors, and charmed Severus Snape's inkpot to move every time he tried to dip his quill in it.

Needless to say that by the time lunch rolled around, three people were in the hospital wing. One with boils, another with an extremely large nose, and the third couldn't speak, only quack; all were Slytherin. And the four boys that caused it all were all huddled in a tight group at an edge of the Gryffindor table, hunched over in laughter and, in between handfuls of food, were discussing their next prank.

Both Sirius and James received harsh glares Lily Evans as they walked through the corridor to Potions. The seventh year Gryffindors were lucky enough to have potions with the Slytherins. Joy. And it seemed that Lily knew who was causing the ruckus in their other classes. It was certain that the Marauders would get an earful later on that night, especially James.

Professor Jones, the potions teacher, was never like the rest of the staff. And instead of forcing his students through another speech about the NEWTs, he set them to work on a new potion—allowing them to choose their own partners. Of course, Sirius and James paired up, as did Peter and Remus, and Lily and Emmeline. Professor Jones's assignment proved to be challenging after having a summer with no magic practice, so no one was hexed. Although, ten minutes before class ended, Narcissa Black's cauldron exploded, spewing lavender colored goop on everything within a yard's distance. While no one blamed Sirius or James, Lily sent a glare their way, along with Emmeline's half-hearted attempt to glare while hiding a grin.

When dinnertime came, the four boys were thoroughly balled up with laughter in their seats. A few tears touched James' eyes as they relived the day's experiences.

"Did you see Narcissa's hair?! She's never going to wash that out." Chuckled James just before he was sent into a coughing fit for laughing so hard.

Sirius clapped his best mate on the back, trying to help him, while still laughing.

"That stuff is like gum, she'll have to cut her hair."

Because of all the merry-making the group almost forgot to eat, almost, and nearing the end of dinner, Sirius almost didn't notice the hazel-eyed girl that excused herself from the conversation with Lily, Hestia, Alice and Molly and leave the Great Hall alone, almost.

His chocolate eyes followed her form, even though she didn't seem to notice, kind of like how he didn't notice Prongs, Moony and Wormtail pause mid-chew and stare from him to Emmeline. Finally, after Emmeline had disappeared behind the great oaken doors, Sirius stood, grinning.

"Don't wait up boys." Her marched out after her, leaving his friends a bit confused but amused nevertheless.

Sirius only paused after he had stepped through the portal to the outside. His cool gaze slid across the landscape, looking for a dirty-blonde head. Then he spotted her, sitting casually under a tree. She was sitting up against a tree; legs curled under her, hand sin her lap, tarnished gold locks dancing in the breeze and blank gaze in the direction of the lake. She was breath taking. Sirius ran an unconscious hand through his hair, causing it to change form, but ultimately wind up perfect, and slowly sauntered over to her.

Emmeline didn't notice him until he was standing right above her. And even then, it took her a while. Her brow arched in question as he just starred down at her. She coughed loudly into her hand.

"May I help you?"

The boy dropped down to his haunches, folding his hands and arms on his knees in front of her.

"I was merely wondering why a beautiful lady, such as yourself, was out here without an escort."

Sirius decided that a gentlemanly approach would best fit Emmeline. His lips quirked in a lop-sided smile as his eyes held hers.

"I was trying to escape the din..." She shrugged, tilting her head to the side.

"Well, shall we go for a walk then? The lake is lovely at this time of day." He made a motion with his arm to point out the sunset.

Emmeline blinked. I Did he just call the lake lovely? This can't be the Sirius Black I know. /I She shook her head a bit, realizing this was in fact the same Sirius Black that had hexed her all through fifth year and the beginning of sixth. Of course, Emme had hexed him back many times; it just seemed to make him want to hex her more. Emmeline was a inch away from thinking this was some kind of joke or that it was a trap. Even though she could very well take care of herself, it unnerved her just a bit. But a casual glance around the grounds told her that, besides a few Ravenclaw third years, they were the only ones out there, probably because dinner wasn't over yet.

"I suppose..." She looked around again, just incase, "A walk would be all right."

Sirius nodded and stood, taking a step back and holding out his arm for her. Emmeline smiled politely and put her hand on his arms as, between the both of them, she got to her feet and smoothed out her robes. Sirius led the way to the lake. The walk was silent, and by the time they got there, it was dark and there was only five minutes until curfew.

"It's late, we should go back in." Emmeline shifted uncomfortably, never having been one to break rules. Although, the thought of being on the grounds, after hours with Sirius Black, the Gryffindor God himself, was a tantalizing bit. "It's almost cur-"

Sirius turned her about, keeping a firm grin on her arm, so that she could see the lake and the giant tentacle that broke the calm surface.

"-few."

Whatever Emmeline had been thinking of was quickly whipped away as the view before her unfolded. The light from the crescent moon glinted off the serene waters of Hogwart's Lake, and even though the stars had yet to emerge, as the beams of the sun was still barely visible, the place seemed to be heaven. She must have gone into an oblivious state of awe because Sirius was gently shaking her shoulders.

"Emmeline... Emmeline, are you ok?"

Blinking wildly, Emmeline nodded.

"Ye-yeah. It's just so beautiful, I would have never known..."

She shook her head and Sirius grinned.

"But we're going to get caught, and I don't fancy a detention in the first week of school."

"We wont get caught, you forget who you're with." Sirius smiled from ear to ear, but it faded as the expression on Emmeline's changed from awe to stubborn. "Look, I'll disillusion us so that if anyone comes by, they wont see us."

"Trust me, I've done this a thousand times..." Sirius' thumb made soft circles on Emmeline's arm in a reassuring and seductive manner.

Emmeline's eyes went blank for a moment as Sirius trailed fiery circles on her arm. A cold shiver went up her spine and brought her back to reality.

"Oh all right, but if we get caught, you have to attend one of our girls' nights." She nodded and grinned at him.

"Fair enough," Sirius spoke as he searched his robes for his wand. "A-ha."

He tapped Emmeline on the head with his wand. She felt as if someone had cracked an egg on her head and its contents were sliding down her body. She looked down as her legs slowly faded from view and instantly felt nauseous.

Sirius tapped himself on the head and was disillusioned just as Emme was. He tightened his grip on Emmeline's arm and began them on a journey around the lake.

"See? Not so bad, is it?"

Emmeline nodded and a soft sigh escaped her lips.

"I guess you're right, and much as I hate to admit it..."

"Shush..."

Both Sirius and Emmeline stopped. Sirius could hear footsteps on the grass. He should have figured; they were on the side of the lake closest to Hogwarts. About that time, Lily Evans came into view. Emmeline gave a sigh of relief and leaned closer to Sirius.

"It's only Lily."

Sirius shook his head.

"And we're not supposed to be out here." He whispered into her ear.

Lily paused, and looked right where they were standing, brow arched in confusion. One of the first things the students learned was that just because you couldn't see something, didn't mean nothing was there, especially when you can hear that something.

Emmeline bit her lower lip. Realization ad dawned. Lily wasn't going to be exactly happy when she found out that Emmeline was out after hours. While being the best friend of the head Girl had it's advantages, there were also consequences like being yelled at for hours on end after breaking a rule.

Sirius broke Emme's train on thought by tugging slightly on her arm, and whispering 'Don't make a sound.' The two slowly backed up. Lily placed her hands on her hips and speed her gaze about.

"Come out, I know you're here."

One could only tell that she was tapping her foot, even though it couldn't he heard over the breeze and was hidden behind her robes.

"If you don't come out now, I'm going to give you a weeks worth of detention and am going to deduct ten points from your house."

Lily's indifferent expression faded into an annoyed one. Sirius and Emmeline, however, continued to move backwards. And in a few moments time, they were back to back with the Black Forest. Sirius cursed under his breath. Evans just had to be so stubborn. Fumbling in his robes again, Sirius pulled out his wand, pointed it at Lily and flicked his wrist.

Instantly, a 'poof' sounded around Lily as she was transfigured into a canary. Sirius snorted, and Emmeline bit her bottom lip, trying not to laugh.

"Come on, that wont last long." Sirius chuckled as he pulled Emmeline further towards the lake and away from the canary Lily and Hogwarts. Unfortunately for the two, Lily was equally determined and stubborn, and, as it turned out, could still think quiet rationally. For, as the two made their way down to the lake, keeping in line with the forest, the bright yellow Evans gripped her dropped wand with her talons and flew in the direction on the noises.

Sirius just happened to glance back over his shoulder and see Lily trying to fly towards them. He couldn't' help but laugh.

"Wonderful..." Sirius shook his head and tugged gently on Emme's hand, which was now firmly in his, he noticed—just when did that happen?

Emmeline peered around Sirius and saw Lily. Sirius could feel her body tense, even though only their hands were touching.

There was going to be no way around it, they'd have to give themselves up. Well, at least one of them would have to, and in a bold, gentlemanly move, Sirius decided who it was going to be. He yanked Emmeline, by the hand, into the forest. In reality, they were only about a yard into the forest, but Emme wasn't feeling too good about it. He led the way behind a rather large tree with a thick trunk; unfortunately, it would only be able to hide one of them. He pulled both of Emmeline's hands into his and squeezed them.

"Sirius... what are you doing?"

He shook his head.

"Look, Lily is way too stubborn for her own good. She's not going to give up until she finds us. Well, one of us. I'm going to go out there and give myself away. You wait here until we leave and then follow us up, keep to the shadows and stay relatively quiet and you'll get back to the common room with no problems."

Emmeline opened her mouth to say something in protest, but Sirius cut her off before could mutter anything.

"Just do it. There's no point in both of us getting caught, is there? Besides, I'm going for a record, 'Most detentions in a mouth.' My old record is pretty pathetic."

Sirius grinned playfully, and Emmeline couldn't help but smile. He squeezed her hands once more and leaned down slowly, that unmistaken gleam in his eye of the future midnight snogging sessions up in the Astronomy tower and other possible... things on other nights involving a four-poster...

But Emmeline was too quick for him. She pulled one of her hands from his and covered his lips and the space around them with her hand. She smirked and raised her brows.

"Nice try lover boy, I'm not I that /I easy to win over of the first date."

Sirius returned her smirk.

"Date huh?"

Emmeline's mouth dropped. She hadn't meant for it to come out like that, but, as a second thought, their little walk had really become a sort of date... kind of. They did hold hands through most of it, and they had at probably the most romantic stop that Hogwarts had...

She huffed, trying to sound indifferent. But Sirius could see through her façade—she was breaking down.

"I better get going."

He smiled expectantly down at her, but she wasn't going to give in. Not just yet, she told herself, better to make him work for it.

"Good luck!"

Sirius flashed her a brilliant and mischievous grin and left the safety of the forbidden forest.

Lily was standing there, about two yards away from the dark forest. Even though it was night, Sirius could tell that Lily's face was almost the same shad of red that her vibrant hair was and in a cartoon, steam would be spewing from his ears.

As soon as Sirius feet made contact with the crisp grass, Lily jumped and spun around. Her wand was in her hand and her hand was positioned out before her. They way she looked, Sirius was surprised that she hadn't hexed him already.

"Black! I should have known it would be you... gallivanting off in the middle of the night. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Sirius couldn't help himself. He smirked, casually folding his arms across his chest. His eyes moved up to the sky as he glanced around.

"Hm. I'd say... night time."

Lily's eyes narrowed dangerously and her brow knotted in furry.

"Somehow I expected that from you. Now, let's see."

Her lips quirked into a bit of a smile. It was well known that the only one of the Marauders that Lily got along with was Remus, and that was because he was almost as studious as her, and he wasn't the one behind most of the pranks. Although she was almost positive that he had a hand in organizing excuses, escape routes and the like.

"Being on the grounds after hours, I believe that a detention or two is in ord-"

"Lily, wait!"

Emmeline shifted uncomfortably in her spot as her best friend turned to face her, pure shock radiating from her everywhere.

"Em, what are you...? Why are you...?"

Lily dropped her wand hand to her side as she gaped at Emmeline. Emme peered at the ground, rubbing one of her arms with the opposite hand. She didn't even look up as Lily continued to try and comprehend what she saw before her.

"But with him?!"

Both girls inadvertently glanced up to see that Sirius had slightly back way from the two, inching closer to the lake. He wasn't one of just run from something like that, seeing as he had every intention of taking the blame for Emmeline. Of course, Emme couldn't just stand there and wait and let Sirius take the rap for what both of them had done. Not to mention, she was almost certain that there was something moving around behind her and she wasn't exactly looking forward to meeting whatever it was.

"Yeah... we just decided to go for a walk, and well, here we are..."

Lily's mouth just hung open. She turned towards Sirius and gave him a glare that clearly said 'stay away from my best friend.' And she opened her mouth to scold him about corrupting innocent girls when she was cut off by a few hurried footsteps crushing the grass. Lily rolled her eyes and clenched her fists together as she turned at the waist to see who was coming.

"Oye, Evans. I've been looking for you everywhere. McGonagall wanted me to tell you... Padfoot?"

James stopped a mere foot or so away from Lily, looking straight past her and at his best friend, arching a brow in question.

Sirius shrugged and drug the toe of his show along a short line in front of him. He motioned to Emme with his eyes, explaining everything to his mate with complete body language. James and Sirius were closer than brothers, so they had the weird connection that allowed them to do things like that.

Lily lifted a finger and pointed it accusingly at James.

" I Your /I friend somehow talked Emme into coming out her, after hours!"

"Whoa, hold on tiger," James put up his hands in defense, "I'm sure he didn't do anything to her that I wouldn't do to you..."

His last remark was accented by a suggesting waving of his brows, a snort from Sirius' direction and a few stifled giggles from the hand that had come to cover Emmeline's mouth.

"Exactly my point! There's no telling what he could have done to her!"

Emmeline bounced her weight back a forth from one foot to another, glanced nervously over at Sirius then took the remaining steps to stand next to him.

"Um, do you think we should stop them? They could be at it all night..."

But before Sirius could respond with a smart remark on how it was just more fun to watch them bicker, Lily squealed, and made a mad dash to pull Emmeline from Sirius.

"Em! What has he done to you?"

Lily held her friend at arms length and looked her over.

"Nothing, Lil, really I'm perfectly fine. I'm out her by my own free will."

James had followed Lily to their two friends, standing next to Sirius.

"See, Evans, no harm done. Everyone's ok so we should just go back to the common room..."

Lily turned to James, hands now poised on her hips and about to suggest that he sod off.

"Yeah, Lil, lets go. I'm tired."

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes to the sky.

"Oh alright... we'll head back. But first..."

Her eyes narrowed as she regarded Sirius seriously. Lily took a few steps forward, and Sirius took a step back, not exactly liking the fact that she was so close and that she had one of those looks in her eyes that clearly meant anything was possible. Her pursed lips broke into a grin. She lifted a hand and firmly pushed Sirius backwards, and into the lake.

Before Sirius knew what was going on, Sirius was extremely wet and really cold, and the three still on firm ground were buckled over with laughter.

Sirius frowned and marched up the bank of the lake and next to the rest of them feeling rather... soggy.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny."

"That was for turning me into a canary."

Sirius could have sworn he heard her snort.

James patted Lily on the back.

"I never knew you had it in you."

She shot him another one of her 'looks', which only had James grin at her.

"Whatever; come on, let's go."

Lily stomped off, with James close behind her.

Emmeline turned to Sirius and paused, watching him wring water out of his cloak.

"Here..." Emmeline pulled out her wand and cast a drying spell over Sirius.

"Thanks."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, grinned, then slipped a hand around Emme's shoulders and steered her back towards the castle where James and lily were a good few yards ahead of them.

"You didn't have to do that, you know. I could have handled it."

Sirius peered down and into the hazel orbs that were intently on him.

"I know, but I couldn't just let you get in trouble because of me."

"Yeah well, just don't do it again. I mean, how am I going to break my record if you keep stepping in like that?"

He grinned down at her and tightened his grip around her shoulders as she playfully smacked his chest and trying to pull away.

The two paused as they heard the shout of the girl ahead of them.

"Not even in your dreams, Potter!"

Her cheeks glowed as she spun around and marched up the steps, with an indignant James chasing after her.

"Come on Evans, it's just a date!"

Sirius snorted, and both erupted in laughter as they followed the footsteps of the Head Girl and Boy back to the Gryffindor common room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Finishing Notes**: I hadn't expected this chapter to be so long... but I guess compared to some other's I've seen, it's pretty short huh? Ah well.

I'm not sure when the next update will be, I start school tomorrow (Senior year, yay!) And along with school comes all those other responsibilities and junk, so I don't know when I get around to writing chapter four.

**Teaser**: Chapter IV- In Which We Begin to Understand. Presenting Severus Snape and Narcissa Black as the horrible selves. Who knew that a quiet afternoon under the shade of a tree could lead to a potentially fatal trip to the hospital wing? It's Black vs. Black in a duel to... the snake? Next time, on Lima bean!


End file.
